


Boys and Their Toys

by Autumn_Ignited, SailUncharted



Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Nevermind how shopping works in space, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted
Summary: Neither Keith nor Lance have a very interesting collection of sex toys, but that all changes when Keith gets an idea.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luscena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscena/gifts).



> August's commission for darling Luscena, who wanted Lance using a bunch of toys to edge Keith, and ending with him getting dicked down while using a fleshlight. Because boy deserves love from both ends amiright. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been an offhand comment, one while Keith was jacking off next to him at Lance’s request. Lance had been enjoying the view as he lazily scrolled through social media, occasionally giving Keith a few encouraging murmurs of, “That’s right,” and “slow down, baby - it’ll be over too fast if you do that.” 

Lance lay with one arm tucked up under his head and his dick slowly hardening. He’d been oscillating between feigning half-interest, pretending to shop so Keith had to work twice as hard to earn his attention, and crawling between Keith’s legs to finish the job for him. He was about to just drop his phone and finally stuff his mouth when Keith paused the stream.

Keith had turned, cock leaking in his hand and leather gloves smeared with precum. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was squeezing the base with so much force it actually made Lance worry a bit. 

He was ready to jump to Keith’s aid, whatever it may be, but the next words out of Keith’s mouth froze him solidly to the bed. 

“I want you to do that to me,” Keith said, pointing at the screen. 

Lance didn’t have to look; he knew what Keith had been watching. It was a camboy showing off his entire - extensive and pretty eclectic - collection of dildos and vibrators. The title bravely stated “Watch Me Cum From My Whole Collection.” 

Lance had been slightly interested for the “plot,” if it could be called that, because with a collection that size, cumming from every single one would be pretty fucking impressive. 

He cleared his throat and swallowed down the stickiness in his mouth. “You want me to make you cum with all our dildos?” Lance asked, thinking about their measly collection. 

Mostly they were all Keith’s. Lance had been very loud about topping at the beginning, and not needing to have anything in his ass thank you very much. 

That was, until Keith had kindly, enthusiastically, and repeatedly shown him the light. So now they owned all whopping three of Keith’s dildos and Lance’s one viberator. It wasn’t much to write home about. 

(Oh God - not that he would. His poor Mamá) 

“ _No_ .” Keith sounded on the edge of desperate, like he wouldn’t be able to come unless Lance understood right then. “I want _-_ I want _that._ ”

Lance eyed the video again. The camboy’s face was blissed out, his cock spent and weeping on his stomach, ass wide open as he stuffed his last and biggest vibrator inside himself. 

All at once, Lance understood. He prided himself on being able to read between the lines after so many years in space together. He knew Keith almost as well as he knew himself, and the look Keith was giving him, well. It wasn’t necessarily the toys themselves Keith desired. 

It was the _feeling_ that he was craving: being wrecked out, fucked ‘til he was raw, overstimulated, and spent at Lance’s hands. Keith wanted Lance to turn him into the boy on the screen by pleasuring him as many ways at one time as he could.

Lance’s cock twitched and he knew he couldn’t sit there any longer with his boyfriend’s cock crying for his mouth and the image of Keith blissed out and begging in his head. 

He was off the bed in seconds, mouth replacing Keith’s hand. It moved to his hair, fisting his curls as Keith put Lance right where he wanted him. 

It was the closest to a yes that Lance could give. 

~~

So that was where the shopping spree began. Lucky for him, he’d been saving up GAC for a while, since there wasn’t much that he wanted from any of the strange marketplaces they visited. Mostly he just bought face creams, whenever Coran could confirm they wouldn’t turn him blue or anything. All for the best, because this project was going to eat every last GAC in his intergalactic wallet. 

Lance’s Space-a-zon Cart (he’d been corrected dozens of times that no, Lance, that is not what we call the delivery service, but who even cared, it was Space Amazon Lockers) was about to digitally burst from dildos. Luckily, no one would be the wiser the next time they were able to pick up their supplies. No matter what he ordered, it would be delivered in the standard grimacing Space-a-zon box, and everyone would roll their eyes and assume he was pampering his face with more space cucumber slices - Keith included. Which was perfectly fine with him, since Lance intended for this to be one hell of a nice surprise for his overstressed, overworked boyfriend.

He checked over his cart. Bullet vibes, big vibes, small vibes, tentacles that said they really moved, dildos from creatures he would not want to try and play dick-match with, and, his personal favorite, one that was temperature controlled. 

The pointer hovered over _Buy,_ but he couldn’t press it. Something was missing. 

Okay, see, Lance was a giver by nature and he wanted Keith’s pleasure to be all-encompassing. To be so full and yet not able to _fill_ anything? Well, that wasn’t as pleasurable as he could make it. 

In a last minute decision, Lance searched for a fleshlight to the order. He had originally debated on one of his personal favorites: a tried and true, never go wrong kind of fleshlight...but then he found one that was _far_ more intriguing. 

If Keith didn’t want it, that would be fine. But if he did, Lance wanted to see his face: what Keith would look like dripping sweat, hair spilling over the pillows as he came over and over. Then, the finale: the weak, garbled cry as he slipped Keith's over-sensitive cock into the fleshlight and filled Keith with his own cum.

Because after all, there was no reason Lance couldn’t find pleasure in this as well, right? 

So he clicked _Buy,_ briefly mourned his bank account, and settled in to wait.

~~

It was just another day, about two weeks later, when Keith came back with the mail. At first, Keith had just placed the box by Lance’s desk and went on with his day, but when Lance had blushed so hard that he had to excuse himself to the restroom with the box, Keith became suspicious.

What was his boyfriend buying that made him need to run away to the bathroom? 

So when they picked up the second box, Keith tried to open it. 

Before he had his dagger halfway through the tape, Lance had caught him. 

He’d screamed and snatched the box away, taking Keith’s dagger that was still sticking out of the top, as he ran to the bathroom.

The dagger slid out under the door with a heated, “No peeking, Keith!”

Which only made Keith want to peek harder. Unfortunately he wasn’t even there for the next however many boxes, because the Blade called him out on a mission. Which was fine, but also a part of him didn’t want to leave Lance in the middle of whatever this weirdness was. 

Still, duty was duty. He waved goodbye to Lance as he took off, ass still sore from the night before. 

Whenever he had a Blade mission, Lance was always a little rougher, a little needier, a little more desperate for Keith. Keith appreciated it, too; it meant he was just starting to forget the feeling by the time he came home and got a reminder.

~~

Two months. The fucking mission lasted _two months_.

~~

Keith let his duffle fall to the floor as he kicked off his shoes. 

All he wanted to do was sleep for the next century, curled up next to his boyfriend. Maybe even get a blowjob to ease the tension in his shoulders. Then return the favor once he’d had a nap. 

But first, shower.

He bypassed the bed, heading straight for their shared bathroom.

What Keith expected when he exited the shower was to find Lance curled up asleep.

So when he stepped out, steam rolling under his feet, he was justified for yelping at the sight of Lance hunched over the bed like a gargoyle, fiddling with something. 

“Uh,” Keith offered. “Hi?”

Lance froze and then relaxed. He turned to Keith and his grin was hungry. 

Oh. Well. Apparently he was getting that blowjob.

“What’ve you got that you’re trying to hide?” Keith asked carefully, toweling off his hair. 

"Your surprise." Lance slipped off the bed and gathered Keith in his arms, wet towel and all. "Welcome back, I missed you." 

Keith responded by nuzzling into Lance’s neck, breathing in the sharp, clean scent of his cologne. “I missed you too. That really sucked.” 

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get rid of all your stress.” Lance took him by the hands and guided him to the bed. Keith let the towel fall to the floor, forgotten in the prospect of relaxing under Lance’s attention. “Look.”

Under the hazy blue running lights gleamed a worthy collection of dicks neatly stacked next to their bed.

“Ah…” Keith surveyed them, puzzled, daunted, and intrigued. “Looks like you’ve...gone shopping?”

“I did, just like you wanted. I’ve been waiting so long to use these on you to see just how fucked out I can make you.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, his bravado dampening. “That is, if you still wanted to.”

“Oh!” Keith’s eyes lit with understanding. It had been so long since the night he’d admitted this particular fantasy to Lance that he’d forgotten it had happened. That Lance had not only remembered, but gone to great lengths to prepare to please him made his belly warm. 

Keith leaned into his touch with a pleased smile and a glimmer of challenge in his eyes. “You did all this for me, huh? Did you take any of them for a test run?”

A blush so red it almost glowed in the dark of their room lit up Lance’s face. “No, these are all for you, I didn’t - I mean I made sure they all worked with fresh batteries, but they’re for you I wouldn’t-” Lance swallowed, turning pleading eyes on Keith to save him.

But this was too much fun. Keith’s grin grew wicked as he turned in Lance’s arms and kissed the corner of his lips. “You just had to do it the old fashioned way when you thought about me, huh? Finger yourself? Edge yourself and call my name?”

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, nu-uh. Don’t you dare. I know what you’re doing and this is about you, not me.” Lance dug his nose into the side of Keith’s neck, biting and kissing his way up to his ear to whisper, “I’ve spent _two months_ fantasizing about you spread out below me, dirty and writhing while I make you come over and over. There’s no way you’re getting out of this now.”

That was fair enough. Lance deserved to have his way since Keith had been gone so long, and if “his way” was pampering Keith, he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Hurry up, then.” Keith took his wrists and pulled him over to the bed, climbing over the collection of dubious-looking space dicks to splay himself out. He gave Lance his sweetest, most encouraging ‘come hither’ smile, which probably looked more like a tired grimace, but Lance would get the point. “I didn’t get a single minute to myself to jerk off this trip. Even the showers were communal. So believe me, it won’t take long.” 

“Hmm.” Lance said, spinning a bottle of lube and flicking the cap open. “Once we get to the third or fourth alien dick, we’ll see if you’re singing the same tune.”

Lance kissed him and - oh God it’d been so long. His lips were sweet with mint toothpaste and tasted like finally being home. Keith could lay here all night kissing Lance and be content; his mouth was just that good.

Keith lapped at his lips, coaxing them open and sucking lazily at his tongue as Lance stretched him. His fingers were sure and practiced, the movements almost routine, so Keith was startled when the press of Lance’s fingers was suddenly accompanied by a very new, very strong buzzing sensation against his rim. 

He yelped and looked down between them, but couldn’t see much past his own semi-hard dick. “What the fuck is - _mmnph_.”

Lance pulled back with a smirk, smug success written across his face at having successfully shut Keith up with just a kiss. “Thatta boy. Don’t worry about what it is, just let me know how it feels.”

Keith had to think about that for a moment. It was a foreign feeling, but not an unwelcome one. In fact, he found he liked the gentle vibration against his sensitive skin.

“Feels good,” he admitted, and lay back down against the pillows to let Lance do whatever he wanted. 

“Good. That’s good. Just relax for me.”

Keith could do that. He closed his eyes and let out his breath, nice and slow. Lance took advantage of the exhale to slip the tip of the vibe inside him. Now that he was expecting it, it had moved past “pleasant” to “pretty fucking good,” and Keith let Lance know with a low hum. 

It wasn’t very big, smaller than a popsicle really, so it didn’t really fill him the way he wanted no matter how nice the vibration was. Lance wasn’t in any hurry, either; every time Keith would try to move his hips, Lance would press down on his pelvis to pin him to the sheets. 

Keith whined at that, shifting restlessly as he chased after the sensation of _more_. He was fully hard by then, cock flushed and thick on his belly, demanding attention. Futilely, he reached down to give himself a quick tug, but as expected, Lance batted him off. 

“No touching,” he commanded, in that voice that made Keith want to snap to attention. Not for the first time, he wondered how the fuck Lance hadn’t been the Black Paladin instead of Keith. “We’ve got a lot of things to play with.”

“So,” Keith sassed back, “get a move on. Enough with the pencil vibrator and show me something worth my time.”

Lance snorted, turning down the vibration and pulling it from the tight grip of his hole. “Pushy.”

The vibe hadn’t been much, but at least it was something, and Keith felt himself clench around the sudden unwelcome emptiness. 

He tried another angle. “Please, Lance. Please, it’s been so long.”

That got a better reaction from his boyfriend, an intense and almost predatory glint to his blue eyes. It was the same look he got before a battle, or whenever they’d have some kind of dumbshit competition: competitiveness, confidence, determination. It was sexy as hell, and Keith had to swallow down the pathetic sound he’d been about to make. 

Lance was still Lance, though, and he bent forward to coax Keith’s mouth open with his lips, taking his time to explore and re-map the topography of kissing Keith. It made his head pound with dizziness and flushed need. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Lance reassured him between kisses. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise. Just be a little bit patient for me. I know it’s not your strong suit - hey, don’t you give me that look - but I’ll make it worth your while. Here - try this on.” 

“This” turned out to be something...Jesus, he didn’t even know how to describe it. It was - okay basically it was a dick cage, a foam-like thing that locked around his shaft and had a sort of shelf underneath for his balls. 

Once it was on, Keith had to wrinkle his nose in concern. “This looks like a torture device.”

“...You’re not wrong,” Lance agreed. “But check it out.”

The room filled with a grumbly, guttural sound, and the cage started to pulse - not vibrate, but pulse. Basically, it rippled with pressure in a wave along his dick, causing Keith’s head to jerk back as the wind was punched from his chest. 

“Ohshit,” he managed. “ _Fuck_ oh my _fucking god_.”

Beside him, Lance hummed and smiled as he twirled the remote between his fingers like a magician with a coin trick. “Yeah? That good? Let me hear you baby, tell me how it feels.” 

“Feels-" Fuck, how did it feel? “Feels - _really -_ _ah -_ good, like - _nn_ \- almost like - like a hand job?” 

He hadn’t meant to end it in a question, but verbalizing was getting much harder. The constant contractions around his cock had him leaking against the soft foam, and what was worse, shifting his hips made the cradle on his balls put pressure against his perineum. 

“ _Ahh...hhha..._ Lance…”

“I’m right here, you’re okay.” Lance hummed and slid something else into his empty hole, something warm and ribbed that shuddered more than it vibrated, and Keith’s neck cracked as he slammed his head back into the pillow. 

The sound that wrenched from him was some kind of garbled mix of “ _J_ _esus”_ and “ _fuck_ ” and it petered off into hasty, increasingly desperate open-mouthed whimpers. 

This was... _not_ going to last much longer.

Keith felt the tightening in his belly, and didn’t even get to shout a warning before - 

The machines turned off. 

He groaned, relaxing his clenched abdomen from where he’d been teetering on the edge. When he blinked up at Lance, his vision was blurry. 

“Sorry, baby,” Lance cooed, brushing his hair from his eyes. “I’d know that look a mile away and we can’t stop yet.” 

Keith swallowed, panting, but nodded. 

“So this one’s definitely a keeper.” Appraisingly, Lance ran a finger over the outside of the cage. “I sorta figured this one would be hit or miss.”

“Hit,” Keith insisted, still trying to catch his breath. “I want...you to use it...too.”

“Next time.” Lance leaned over to kiss him again, trailing his lips down Keith’s neck and biting at the meaty part where his shoulder began. Keith groaned and clenched around the ribbed dick rubbing against his walls, trying not to cry from disappointment when Lance pulled it free from his body with a wet, filthy sucking sound. “You ready for more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he snapped, which made Lance chuckle, but he fished around where Keith couldn’t see before pausing. “...Okay level with me. How much do you think you can handle before you come?”

It was a quick assessment, though a shameful admission. “Not much. I told you, it’s been too long.”

Lance nodded and seemed to drop something back into his box in favor of something else. “Noted. Okay then, beautiful - be a good boy and turn over for me?”

Keith wasn’t entirely sure what that could mean, aside from that he was likely to finally, _finally,_ have something substantial up his ass. The emptiness was palpable and maddening, and he wasted no time in rolling to his knees, presenting his hole like a cat in heat. 

“Fuck me, you’re gorgeous,” Lance murmured, running an appreciative hand along the curve of one plump ass cheek before giving it a smack that made his teeth rattle. “Not like I forget, but it still sometimes takes me by surprise.” 

Whimpering, Keith bent down to bite into the closest pillow in an attempt to stifle himself as his cock leaked on the toy gripping him, his thigh, and the sheet below. 

Whatever Lance had picked, it was warm as it pressed against him, smooth and soft and he _wanted_ it. But Lance held him firm as he slid the toy in, the bed shifting with the movement. It didn’t feel like silicone or glass, but it filled him up so perfectly.

He was about to ask Lance which one it was when Lance’s hips hit his ass with a solid slap. It sent a jolt of pleasure up Keith’s spine.

And oooookay this was way the fuck better. It had been a noble idea, playing with all kinds of new stuff, but literally nothing satisfied him like the hard warmth of Lance’s dick. Lance knew how to use it, too - skillfully grinding into him or rearranging his insides with punishing thrusts. 

“Oh fuck,” Keith panted into the fabric. “Fuck, Lance, yes - harder, go harder, don’t wanna wait anymore.”

The cage tightened around his cock, not letting it grow as Lance kept up a steady but slow rhythm. It was sweet torture. He could practically feel Lance smirking behind him as he thrust. 

“Come on,” he urged, voice rising in pitch. “Come on come on _come on -!”_

“What was that?” Lance asked, leaning forward to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. He brushed it back, fingers gliding down his neck and along his spine. The worst part was that Lance had stopped fucking him to listen. 

Keith wanted to tear his hair out with how close he was and how desperately he needed to come. His cock _ached._

“Hurry up and fuck me like you mean it.”

"Hmm, what was that, baby? I can't hear you." 

“ _Please,_ okay? I fucking said please!” 

Lance fiddled with something behind him but before he could open his mouth to complain again, the cock cage shifted. 

It molded around him, enveloping him in delicate softness. The constricting pressure of the cage relaxed, but the hold was no less snug. Now it felt like a strong grip on his dick more than a vice keeping him from spilling. 

“Holy shit -“ was all Keith managed before Lance began sliding into him again, which pressed him forward into the warm hold of the not-cage. It was an insane sensation, being filled where he needed it while also fucking into something soft and perfect. No matter how his body bent, he was being stimulated, and it was both amazing and also bordering on being too much. 

He decided he loved it. 

“That’s right,” Lance encouraged from somewhere close to his ear. His voice was starting to sound a little shaky now, too. “That’s it, sweetheart. Take what you need. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Something about that phrasing snapped whatever last shreds of control Keith had on his vocal chords. He didn’t care who could hear him; let the whole fucking cosmos know how good he was getting it right then. 

He started crying out on every forward thrust, raspy, high-pitched whines that felt like they were being punched out of him when Lance snapped his hips forward. 

Then he was being flipped around, his back hitting the mattress and his vision filling with blue eyes. Lance pressed his legs back as he pounded into Keith. 

“Look at how beautiful you are,” he grunted, in a heady mix of possession and adoration that was purely Lance and made Keith feel like the most desirable thing on any planet. “This is all I could think about while you were gone.”

“Th,” Keith tried. “Th-thought about you - _aaAH!_ \- too…” 

Lance gripped the softness around his cock and started pumping in tandem with his thrusts. They were moving together as Lance whispered in his ear, urging him to let go.

The tightness around his dick, the fullness of Lance inside him, the previous edging, all of it should have been enough for Keith to come instantly. Still he teetered, right on the precipice, his throat seizing up into silence with his held breath. 

Then it burst through him, shattering white behind his eyelids like a supernova. The scream that tore from his lungs burned his throat. He filled the toy around his dick instantly, but Lance didn’t stop moving it - just pumped it until his own cum leaked around the base of his cock. 

Seconds later, he felt Lance twitch and a hot splash of wetness inside that made him whimper and shiver with aftershocks. 

When it ended, it wasn’t so much like trickling to a stop but like a switch had shut off. He _crashed_ into the mattress, sucking in lungfuls of air. 

Lance stayed inside him as he peppered kisses over his sweaty skin. 

“You did so good for me. God you’re beautiful when you come.” He nudged at Keith’s neck, licking long stripes up it. “You’re not leaving this room for the next week if I have any say in it. I’m going to make sure you spend every second blissed out.”

Relaxed, sated and warm, Keith just laughed softly. “Not unless it’s mutual. I’m giving you as long as it takes to nap and then this thing is going on _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a comm of your very own, check out our pinned tweets to find out more <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited and https://twitter.com/SailUnchartedWaters


End file.
